Peter Pan The Madness
by SleepingMantis
Summary: Will the game of cat and mouse between Captain Hook and Peter Pan last forever? What would happen if the mermaids lashed out, and the lost boys go mad? Better yet what would happen if Captain Hook died? Cause and effect.


Years have passed, and I am left here on this wretched Island without any new adventures. My heart grows numb, and my soul grows old yet I am still young. The mermaids bore me, and the lost boys have all vanished one by one from different circumstances. We thought we could not die, and how wrong was I to smile in front of my gang and scream at the top of my lungs , "To live would be an awfully great adventure."

NeverLand's happiness was sucked dry. Even the old man Captain hook took his own life with the hook I bestowed upon him. I sit here every morning on an old oak tree wondering about the lives I inspired outside of this world. Yet no one comes here anymore nor have the desire to want to. So many children have entered this place looking for excitement, youth and adventure, becoming lost boys or enjoying the trip. They all decided to grow up, while I am stuck here forever and in the end I am left alone.

Tinkerbelle is now lying in her bed ill, at the former Lost Boys hideout, afraid to step out and see the sun. I no longer visit the fairies because they remind me of her, which is one of my reasons I no longer fly. Tiger Lilly and her family are forever young and happy, but what of me? They call my section the lost souls now, all because it is grey, dark and filled with death. I can't remember much of Wendy since my memories are fading becoming dust so I can remain in my silly dream filled with childish thoughts, but this sadness keeps bringing me back to hurt. How come I can remember the day that my newly recruited lost boy Gail, was shot down with an arrow by Tiger Lilly's uncle? It was called an accident, yet my friend no longer lives, while their clan lives forever? I can remember my gang fighting amongst each other over treasure, going mad, killing themselves, but I cannot remember Wendy and her family's adventures.

It all started with Captain Hook's death. There was no point in life anymore. We could no longer fight against the pirates. They drowned themselves or joined the Indians. The mermaids had their own type of adventures torturing some of the pirates until their death.

"Death…" that was a word that every single one of us whispered. I have yet to kill anyone. At least that I could remember.

I begin to feel tired of depressing thoughts. Tinkerbelle needs my company.

I stand up, walking deep into the forest. I stop and notice a fading light from the inside of the lost boy's hideout tree.

"Tink!" I run inside quickly, banging my head on the wood. I ignore the pain and head up the small flight of stairs. She is lying on a small leaf. Her light is fading and I run to her side.

"Tink... Not you too." She looks up at me and smiles. My Tinkerbelle. The only being that truly ever loved me and took care of me. "I can't lose you Tink. I'll be here all by myself. That is not an adventure I want. A life without you Tink, is crazy." My eyes now swell up, and tears begin to pour down my face. They feel cold, like Tinkerbelle. Dust sprinkles all over with every stroke of my hand that touched Tink's side to relieve her pain. She had no one to believe in her anymore but me.

The Indians had a fairy war. After Captain Hook's suicide, they suddenly became mad and thought that the fairies were becoming bad spirits. So they hunted the fairies. In return the fairies created a 100 year frost. None of the spring, and summer fairies survived, but that was the sacrifice for future peace. Flower fairies became extinct. And water fairies barely survived. The Indians stopped their hunting and so for the past five years, there was nothing but spring season created by Tinkerbelle herself to maintain peace and harmony. The Indians were now able to plant and eat.

Tinkerbelle used all of her powers to create new fairies to continue with the spring season, leaving her powerless. I stopped flying for her, but the Indians found another tactic. They swore from that day on, they will no longer believe in Tinkerbelle, out of spite. And called the new spring fairies, 'spirits of the spring', which maintained their belief of the spring season for NeverLand's natural resources. I was kept from killing the Indians at the time because some of my Lost Boys were uniting with them. Because of me, my Tinkerbelle dies while the Indians and I live forever.

"I need to fix you Tink. Can you tell me how?" She did not speak. She clutched her fists and crouched into a fetal position. She is in pain, and there is nothing I can do. I Slam my fist on the hard wood, expressing my frustration.

"Tink? Please! Let me fix you, let me get you some water or something..." I'm shaking; I cannot control my body. Yet I managed to grab her with both of my trembling hands and held her close to my heart. "I am right here, just like you've always been right there for me." I whisper while trying to control my sobs. "I love you Tink." I don't want to look down to find her dead. I feel her limp and cold. I knew she was lifeless, but I can't not let go.

And for a moment I saw my life with her flash before my eyes. Wendy, John, Michael, Jane, The boys. Gail…

I smile remembering all of the happiness radiating from my memories, and then my heart sunk as I remembered every single bad one. Hook's wicked grin, the betrayal of the Indians and of my boys.

Something feels odd. Tinkerbelle suddenly feels lighter than usual. I look down into my hands and see nothing but pixie dust. She was gone. My dear friend that showed me the amazing world of NeverLand, has left me for good. Leaving me in a world filled with darkness. I am now left as a walking corpse. My teeth are now clenched and I form two fists tightly holding the pixie dust into my hands.

The Banging of drums roar from afar disrupting my thoughts.

I suck in all of the fairy dust from my hands into my mouth, feeling its power underneath my skin. I concentrated hard enough to take the life of every single fairy on Never Land.

This feeling of power is much more than I can remember. Breathing in and out of my nose I now feel light. I furiously fly up out of the tree, breaking branches at the same time and look for where the dreadful noises were coming from. I see it...

A bon fire. The stupid Indians are celebrating as Usual with their dancing and music. Hmph. How dare they celebrate when their savior now dies! They would be starving without her…

The forest was lifeless. And the sea sucked dry. I sucked the life out of NeverLand; it was now time for me to see what the ruckus was about through the smoke and flames.


End file.
